A Gift From The Heart
by crypticdragons
Summary: No matter how hard it is, you should always tell the person you love how you feel, no matter if they wont accept it. A fic of a certain digimon couple, but you can figure it out! My first finished digimon fic i believe, please, go easy. Please, R&R!


Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own digimon, but if I did it would be cool! - Also, please don't sue xD ((And please R&R!))

Meanings:

---------------------------------------------- It means switching scenes

**Happy Sweetest Day**

"No, I can't give this to her..." Takeru mumbled to himself, though loud enough for Patamon to hear.

"Tk, it's great! I know she'll love it." The small orange creature stated. "In fact, I dunno how you could get her anything better! Like they say, the best gifts are from the heart."

The human boy just looked down. "But... I don't think she'll like it. I want to give it to her... but I'm a little..."

"Afraid?" Patamon guessed. "Don't be, just give it to her. Just improve the parts that you think need improving. Here, I could even help. We could ask Sora for some help, too, if you'd like."

Takeru nodded. "That'd be great, Patamon, but asking for help on this seems a little awkward anyway. But, I know Sora would understand. Just what ever you do... DON'T tell anybody else, okay? Please, and thank you. Especially Matt."

The little digimon laughed. "Of course I won't, I could never do that! Anything or anyone that would ruin this would be in big trouble!"

"Well, we're wasting time just sitting here, come on... or you could stay here, whatever you want. I'd like to give it to her when the time it right, and I have mixed feelings about giving it to her and not giving it to her." He said, while looking at Patamon.

"No way am I missing out on this, I definitely want to be there, so I'm coming."

"Okay then, let's go." The boy said, as he started putting what he was working on in his pocket. Then he grabbed his digimon and started heading out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, when they finally were arriving near Sora's, Kari was walking by.

Patamon hit Takeru on the head, and pointed over towards her. "Look, its Kari!"

Takeru started backing up, while noticing Kari was walking over towards him, as he said hello.

"Hi Tk! What are you doing all the way over here?" The young girl wondered.

"I'd like to ask the same about you, Kari," He said while started to laugh. "I'm just you know... walking around... exercise and stuff."

Kari put her hand behind her head, "Oh," She started looking up at the sky, "Me too. Well, I've got to go; I can't waste anytime with this new gym teacher on my back. We need so many hours of exercise a day with this guy!"

"No kidding," He replied, "Same here, too. Well, I'll see you around, Kari." The boy said, while waving goodbye to her.

When he finally couldn't see her anymore, he started walking back towards Sora's house, and he started knocking on the door.

But Kari turned around, because she forgot to tell him something, and while turning around and getting closer to where she saw him, she saw Sora answering the door.

"Now I see..." She whispered to herself, "Why's he going into Sora's house? I mean they're good friends... but... oh well, I'll just talk to him later I guess... but he was acting kind of funny." And she turned back around and started running the opposite way.

"Thanks so much Sora," Takeru said to her in relief, "You don't know how much this means!"

But the girl just stood in front of him in awe and amazement. "What?" He pondered. Patamon just stayed quite the whole time. "Oh nothing, I just think it's so cute! Well, I mean, you don't want it to be cute, because you're a boy. But it's really great Tk, and I'd be glad to help you with it. I know whoever you're going to give it to would just love it."

Takeru just stared at the ground. "I hope she'll like it." Sora saw the look in his eyes, and she could tell it was someone he deeply cared for. "Could I ask who it is?"

In his mind, he was debating about telling her, but he just continued to say nothing.

"It's okay, it's not like I know who it is or anything," The girl said while looking at him and that made him speak, finally.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you do..." Takeru stated, and he started to sit down. When he finally told her who it was, she just looked at him in even more awe and amazement than before. "Tk... Th-that's... wonderful. I know she'll love it, because I know that she really cares for you."

"Thanks," He said to her. "I just hope she'll like it. Anyway, could you maybe help me on how to give it to her?"

"No problem, doing things like that is actually one of my friend's specialties though." Sora started giggling at that, "Did you not forget about Mimi?"

"Oh wow, how could I have? I did!" Takeru said, while closing his eyes and smacking him on the head.

Sora called Mimi up and asked if Takeru could come over, and of course, Mimi agrees after hearing his dilemma, so Takeru thanks Sora, a lot, and Sora gives him a hug and wishes him the best.

Kari was coming back, because she's been thinking about why Takeru went into Sora's house. So she came back and was about to ask Sora, when she saw Sora hugging Takeru. (Bad timing, huh?) And she kind of thought the worst.

Takeru was about to run over to Mimi's, when she was stopped by Kari.

"Hi... Tk..." She said, while looking towards the ground.

Takeru replied with a hello, and was wondering what was wrong.

"Well... a lot of people know me as very curious... and maybe a little nosey... and I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask anyway. You and Sora barely ever talk and I'm just wondering," She started giving a sad laugh, "Why were you hugging Sora?"

Takeru started getting all panicky, and he didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go, Kari. I'll see you later..."

"Tk!" She tried to get it out of him, but he just ran off, so she decided to go to Sora's instead.

Of course, and luckily, she got nothing out of her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... "Mimi!" Takeru cried happily while seeing a good friend. "So, you can help I'm hoping?" She just smiled, and welcomed him in.

"Tk, if you know me, I would think I could. Now, let's see it."

Takeru brought it out, and showed it to her.

She started crying tears of joy, while over and over again said, "It's beautiful... I can't believe... this is from you! I mean, not to say that as an insult... but, it's just, all this, is what you feel?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes," Now, he again looked towards the ground. "It is. Do you see any changes that should be made?"

But, the pink haired girl just shook her head, "Are you kidding? No way!"

"Well, thanks, then. But I still need to figure out how I can give it to her. In a way she would like it no matter what."

"Talk to her when you two are alone," Mimi stated, "That always works. Or just slip it in her mailbox or something like that. But, I think it would work best if you two were together at the time."

This conversation and debating, over the simplest things, went on for a very long time. When he came over, it was light out, and when he left, it was dark. He thanked his friend, and left back to his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Takeru was talking with Patamon.

"Patamon, you were awfully quite the whole time," He said while looking at his friend.

"I know, sorry Tk, I didn't want to miss anything. And I didn't want to ruin anything, either. So, when are you going to give it to her? And how?" The creature wondered.

"Tonight's Saturday... so tomorrow, Sunday, by myself, and probably in the morning."

"AAww... no Patamon. That's okay, but, you'd better tell me all about it!"

"Don't worry, I will. But for now, we need to get some sleep."

And they did, eventually, but it took them a while. Especially for Takeru... he was rolling around the whole night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Takeru scared, and was backing out.

"Oh no you don't! You're NOT backing out now! Try to, and I'll get Sora and Mimi and they'll agree." Patamon yelled at him.

"I'm just afraid to give it to her now! I mean, I think she'll like it... but I'm just nervous, okay?"

"It's understandable, but you have to. Look, it's almost noon, we slept a long time."

"Fine," Takeru said angrily, while grabbing his gift, and leaving, "I'll see you later Patamon... wish me luck..."

"Good luck!" Said Patamon, but what Takeru didn't know was that Patamon was planning on following him, and getting to the digimon he knows will make sure he'll give it over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tk?" Said Gatomon, "Is that you? Kari's not here right now, she just went down to the park by herself, I'm not sure why though."

"Oh, thanks Gatomon." Takeru said while smiling at her. "Good luck." The digimon said while smiling.

"What?" He said, confused. "I didn't say anything." Gatomon said, while turning around.

"I'm just getting a little delirious..." He mumbled to himself, "I'm just nervous..."

And he headed off to the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When getting there, he couldn't find her, so he just sat down on a nearby bench.

"I'm about to give up... I'm going through all this trouble for nothing, and she probably won't even like it!" He said as he slammed his fist on the bench.

"Takeru?" Kari said while walking up, "Are you okay?"

"K-Kari!" Takeru said, while grabbing his wrinkled gift, and trying to put it in his pocket fast. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

"What's that?" Kari said while laughing. "Can I see please?"

"N-No, Kari, you w-" But Kari cut him off and grabbed it from him anyway. It was a letter, entitled, 'Happy Sweetest Day'

It read the following:

**Happy Sweetest Day **  
_To the one I love, I've been meaning to say   
These words to you, But my mind's been astray   
Within my heart, are these feelings I hold   
That lately I've kept, deep within my soul   
But now I want to tell you, how I really feel   
So I won't have to keep all my feelings concealed   
You don't need to accept this, denial is just fine   
But just for today, I'm wondering, will you be mine? _

Kari just started at it, and she, like Sora, was in amazement. "That's beautiful Tk. Did you write it?"

Takeru nodded. "Yes, I did. You like it?"

Kari started crying, "But, it's for Sora, isn't it?"

Takeru shook his head, "N-No, it's not, honest. Why would you think that?"

"I saw you over there the other day... you hugged her and everything you know... I just got this terrible feeling when I saw it."

"Kari..." Takeru stood up and went closer to her, "I went over there to ask advice on this. This poem... is for you."

Kari stood there in disbelief. "Really?" She questioned him.

And he nodded, "Yes... you don't need to accept it if you don't want to, I mean, I understand-"

Again, she interrupted him, while giving him a hug. "Tk... it's great. I'm your best friend; I'd love anything you'd give me. Especially this, it's great."

Takeru just hugged her back, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Sweetest Day" and Takeru also wanted to whisper something else, but Kari finished that part for him.

"I love you, Takeru." She said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Sweetest Day to everyone! I recommend telling everyone how you feel... no matter how hopeless it may seem...  
**

**I made the poem, and this whole story, so please, don't steal it. **


End file.
